1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ventilation system for a building, and more particularly to such a ventilation system including a ventilator having a built-in heat exchanger.
2. Prior Art
There are known various ventilation systems for buildings of the type described which include a ventilator having a built-in heat exchanger. These known ventilation systems have effected a heat exchange simply between the inside air and the outside air while they flow through the ventilator, but have not rerealized a heat exchange between a heat-transferring medium flowing through hollow window frames of the building and air introduced into or discharged from the ventilator. Such known systems are disadvantageous in that the efficiency of heat exchange between the two media is relatively low, and the distribution of airflows in a room is irregular, so that the room interior becomes uncomfortable.